


Here in the Garden

by StratusSystem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StratusSystem/pseuds/StratusSystem
Summary: Spinel waits in the garden.Lyric Short Story
Kudos: 11





	Here in the Garden

##  _Here in the garden_

The wind is gently rustling dead leaves that are still stubbornly clinging to the husks of flowers that are long since dried up, a sound she had heard millions of times.

##  _Lets play a game_

She continued to stare forwards, her eyes worried, but her face still struggling to smile. She wanted to keep up the look, because any minute Pink would be back.

##  _I'll show you how it's done_

When the leaves slowly floated and hit the ground as the wind slowed, there was no sound at all.

##  _Here in the garden_

When pink came back she would see her Spinel standing and waiting, smiling, ready to win the game she's waited so long to be over.

##  _Stand very still_

Her eyes grew red and damp but she did her best to keep the smile, to fight back the tears. To stay very still. It'll be such a nice surprise when she finally comes back.

##  _This'll be so much fun_

She would laugh so hard at this game, her Spinel actually did it! Incredible, what a perfect girl, it'll be so much fun.

##  _And then she smiled_

She thought back to Pink Diamond laughing at her jokes. How great it felt for her to smile after she did something unexpected.

##  _That's what I'm after_

What could be more unexpected than actually pulling it off. Any minute Pink would be back and Pink would smile again.

##  _A smile in her eyes_

It's becoming hard to remember the times the smile actually reached Pink's eyes though.

##  _The sound of her laughter_

It's becoming harder to forget the times Pink's laugh didn't sound very genuine.

##  _Happy to listen_

But that's just silly, Pink will be back, and her laughing and smiling will be more than worth the wait.

##  _Happy to play_

This is the game that Pink wants, it's a game Spinel will be overjoyed to play.

##  _Happily watching her drift away_

* * *

##  _Happily waiting_

What a fun game, she's sure that Pink will love that she didn't cheat. But maybe she's not even playing it right. It gnaws at her.

##  _All on my own_

Spinel doesn't like to be alone. She wants Pink back.

##  _Under the endless sky_

She can't wait to tell Pink about all of the shooting stars she saw. It will be worth the wait. She can hardly stand it.

##  _Counting the seconds_

She kept counting the seconds. She was only up to two billion. She lost count before and had to start again a few times. Sometimes the numbers get so big it was hard to remember what one she were on by the time she got to the end of thinking it.

##  _Standing alone_

Spinel doesn't like to be alone. She wants the game to be over.

##  _As thousands of years go by_

She loses count around eight billion. Her new record. She doesn't want to keep counting.  
She remains still.  
Her tears don't.


End file.
